The Spacebots (2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by 2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Simon Spacebot - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Seth Spacebot - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Soleil Spacebot - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Sarah Spacebot - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sally Spacebot - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Orbit - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Comet - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Columba - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Commander Zurg - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jack Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Carl Spacebot - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Robbie Spacebot - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Karita Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Amy Spacebot - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Lucy Spacebot - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Bianca Blastoff - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Zip and Zap - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mr. Grisgem - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Justin Grisgem - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) Episodes # Attack of The Turbo Spacebots (September 26, 1987) # Escape from Thaddius Vent/Hopeful Heart Cougar's New Chem Purse (October 3, 1987) # Space It Till You Make It/The Spacebots' Summertime Fun (October 10, 1987) # Hopeful Heart Cougar, Lisa Simpson and Romantic Heart Skunk's Night Out/Spaceland Goes Undercover (October 17, 1987) # Fryguy's Overcoming Flight Troubles/Spacebusters (October 24, 1987) # Spaced and Confused/Space Spinners (October 31, 1987) # The Spacebots' Fun Time/Spaceland Roomates (November 7, 1987) # Space Light Fright/Bart Simpson's Invention Trouble (November 14, 1987) # Spaced and Out of The Black Hole in The Galaxy/Hopeful Heart Cougar's Bad Hair Day (November 21, 1987) # Spaceland Skiing/Alien Invader Adventures (November 28, 1987) # Brave Heart Lion, Bart Simpson, Fryguy, Hopeful Heart Cougar, Lisa Simpson and Romantic Heart Skunk take a Vacation (December 5, 1987) # Space Bubbles/Princess Hopeful Heart Cougar, Princess Lisa Simpson and Princess Romantic Heart Skunk (December 12, 1987) # The Return of The Space Monsters (December 19, 1987) Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Sam Spacebot Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Simon Spacebot Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Seth Spacebot Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Soleil Spacebot Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Sarah Spacebot Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sally Spacebot Category:Seasons Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation Category:2016 Movies, Videos and Television Compilation's Seasons